WELCOME HOME
by DysonDoyleCrichton10
Summary: Steve goes away on tour of duty/mission for five months whilst Cath is back in Hawaii. Cath has something she needs to tell him face to face so she is waiting untill he gets back, if he does...
1. Chapter 1

Steve's last mission had taken far too long. He had been away from home for far too long. Most importantly, it had been far too long since he had seen Cath; touched her skin, caressed her lips, heard her voiced, smelt her, run his finger through her hair and god did he missed her. It had been months since he had last seen Cath in person and been able to have any physical contact with her. He had been stuck with a complex mission whilst Cath was miles away in Hawaii. They of course exchanged letters whenever they could but Steve wasn't necessarily always somewhere letters could reach. If they where lucky Steve was able to call in or even really lucky and videoconference, yet that was rare.

Steve's last mission had taken far too long. He had been away from home for far too long. Most importantly, it had been far too long since Cath had seen her Super SEAL; touched his skin, caressed his lips, heard his voice, smelt him, run her fingers through his hair and god did she ever miss him. Sure she had the letters back and forth, which always brought her to tears. Whenever the doorbell rang Cath hoped that it wasn't uniforms with a notification saying Steve wasn't coming home.

Cath found out she was pregnant two months after Steve had left for his mission. She was eight weeks along when the tests came back positive. A bittersweet smile spread across Cath's face and a tear slid down her cheek. Over course she was over the moon, but Steve wasn't there with her to celebrate and she didn't know when he would be home if he even would. No he had to. She instinctively put a hand over her abdomen and the other over her mouth and cried for Steve. Wishing he where home save with their unborn child. That was three months ago. Steve had been gone for five month, corresponding exacting with her pregnancy. She couldn't help but find humor in the fact that their child was conceived the night before he left for duty. Cath hadn't told Steve about that baby because she wanted to do it in person. As bad as it may be she didn't know if it would be worse for Steve to die never knowing he was a dad or to die knowing he would never get to see his baby. So, as hard as it was for Cath to go through every thing for the next few months by her self and to keep the most valuable information secret from Steve she did.

Cath didn't know how much longer she could hold out for. She then received the letter from Steve that she had been waiting for, for five months and more attentively these past three. Cath tore into the letter and sobbed tears of joy.

_Dear. Cath,_

_Mission accomplished. I miss you so much. I'm coming home. Now, once and for all. _

_I love you,_

_Steve_

Cath read and reread the letter with a huge grin on her face. Still clutching the letter in one hand she rubbed her rather swollen abdomen with the other and whispered with happy tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, baby. Your daddy's coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Steve's letter and he was finally only hours away form being reunited with Cath and he couldn't be more excited and relieved. He was on the sitting on the plane just over an hour out from landing at Honolulu International. He fiddled with the ring box he had kept in his fatigues for months. He continued to removed to box from various pockets, opening and closing the box, rolling the ring over in his fingers and putting it back in a different pocket before repeating the same series of actions a few minutes latter. They made the announcement that they would be commencing decent and landing an hour and a half early. All the more time that gave Steve with Cath he figured. Needless to say Steve was nervous. Excited beyond believe to finally see Cath after five long months, yet nervous about the proposal.

The morning of Steve's arrival Cath was a nervous wreck. His flight was due to land at 14h00. Cath still got up really early to be certain she didn't miss it. After spending almost half an hour emptying the contents of her stomach: 1 part morning sickness, three parts nerves; she began to get ready. She through one of the only pairs of jeans that still fit, they where a nice dark wash denim and low-rise enough to fascine below her swollen abdomen. The jeans where easy, top not so much. She didn't realize how fitted most of her clothing was until this point in her pregnancy. When she met Steve of the plan she still wanted to tell him the news herself, not for him to see it before he even reached her. After about an hour Cath finally found the right top. She gave up looking for one in her closet and decided that Steve's draws would be a better bet. She grabbed one of his old NAVY tee shirts instead, and that did the trick. After grabbing a quick bite to eat, Cath opted for heading to the airport early. She had stopped driving the Corvette simply because it was getting harder to get in and out of, so she opted to drive Steve's truck instead, which was a bit easier. She looked at the two vehicles in the drive and realized that they'd need to make a change soon. Once in the terminal after parking the truck Cath installed herself in front of the arrival screens. After passing back and forth and rubbing her abdomen for what seemed like forever, an announcement came over the loudspeakers saying that Steve's flight would be landing an hour and a half the more time that gave Cath with Steve she figured. Needless to say Cath was nervous. Excited beyond believe to finally see Steve after five long months, yet nervous about telling him he was going to be a dad.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane had landed. Steve quickly grabbed his rucksack and exited the plane. He made sure he had no checked baggage in order to safe time. Steve exited the plane and weaved his way through the mass of people he couldn't wait to finally see Cath in person after five long months. The airport hallways had never been so long. Steve picked up the pace and went as fast as he could without running and making a scene of himself. He couldn't help but to fiddle with the engagement ring in his pocket and hope for the best.

The plane had landed. Cath flip-flopped between nerves and excitement as soon as the message flashed on the arrivals screen. Five very long and emotional months of waiting were finally over. She and Steve would finally be reunited; their unborn child would have its father. Cath weaved her way to the front of the crowd of those awaiting their loved ones. She smoothed over her hair and adjusted her clothing, making sure everything was set for Steve. Cath couldn't help but to run one of her hand over their unborn child and hope for the best.

As Steve finally reached the long stairs that descend to the waiting area he quickly scanned the crowd for Cath and spotted her almost instantly. He could tell that she was nervous as well and she hadn't spotted him quite yet. His eyes where drawn to her face and its beauty. At that moment he was oblivious to everything else around him. In reality it was only mere seconds before Cath noticed him at the top of the staircase, when their eyes met he saw tears in her eyes and he could swear she jumped. She looked down only momentarily then back up at Steve with so much love that he couldn't help but to hurry faster down the stairs and reach her as soon as he could.

As people from Steve's flight started arriving, Cath became more and more anxious. It took her a while to spot Steve; in reality it was merely seconds after he came into view. As soon as they locked onto each other's gazes, she felt an unfamiliar sensation and slight discomfort in her abdomen that made her jump. At first Cath was concerned, until it happened again and she realized what it was. The baby had kicked for the first time; apparently it could sense its daddy. Cath looked down, quickly running a hand over her abdomen; needing the reassurance yet not wanting Steve to notice. She smiled as tears came to her eyes and just as quickly looked back up at Steve. She held his gaze and it showed so much love and longing that was mirrored back in hers. As Steve hurried down towards her Cath moved quickly closer towards the stairs and away from the crowd to reach him as soon as she could.

…

As Steve hurried towards Cath and was getting closer and closer; she realized she'd have to stop him before he reached her, in order to tell him the truth. Cath knew that as much as she'd love nothing more then to be in Steve's strong embrace, she had to act quickly to avoid it. Once in a tight embrace Steve would no doubt be able to feel she was pregnant before she told him. As got closer and closer, more tears rose to Cath's face: both in happiness and panic. As he finally reached her, the only thing she could think to do was to puts her arms out straight to prevent the crushing embrace that was inevitably coming. Steve runs into her hands and is stunned by said action.

"Steve I love you so much and you have no idea how much I've missed you. Steve..."

"Cath are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt, sick?" Steve's voice took on an edge of worry and concern.

Cath dryly laughed to her self and gave Steve what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Steve I'm pregnant." Cath let the words hang for a moment while she removed her hands from Steve's shoulders.

Steve was silent for what seemed like forever. He stepped closer and whispered "Really."

Cath's reply was a tear stained smile and a simple nod of the head. The ultimate smile slowly crept across his face, reaching beyond his eyes. Steve had never been so happy before in his life. He clearly choked back a sob as his eyes began de sparkle with tears. Steve than proceeded to pull Cath flush against himself and began kissing her vigorously. Both celebrating shared joy and making up for lost time. Fingers became tangled in hair and the kiss more heated, forgetting they where in a public place. Finally they both needed air, so they broke apart reluctantly.

"Wait how far along are you anyways, I've been gone for twenty weeks on the dot."

Cath bowed her head as if in embarrassment or shame and muttered his words back to him, "Twenty weeks on the dot. The night before you left."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would of done everything in my power to come home to you." He said, not in anger but in sadness.

"I wanted you home safe and in one piece, not in a box. I didn't know what was worse a fate, you never knowing you'd be a father or knowing you'd never meet your, our baby." She finished in tears.

Steve was brought to tears as well.

"I promise I will never leave you Cath, either of you. I love you more than you'll ever know, you and the little sailor.

He than dropped to his knees, put his hands under her top and rested them on her substantial abdomen. Protecting their growing child. He pulled up her tee shirt just enough to place a gentle kiss just below the peak of her abdomen. They were both rendered speechless.

Steve then remembered the small box in his pocket. He slowly if not reluctantly removed his hands from Cath's abdomen and rose onto one knee. Cath thought nothing of it at first, assuming Steve was just getting up. He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and held it with shaking hands. Cath's breath hitched in her throat, now understanding what Steve was doing.

Cath had fresh tears without Steve even said a word, as did he. Steve took a deep breath and started his speech.

"I have always loved you. I will love you more each day' that I can promise you. This is not because of the baby. Though that fact only makes me love you more. Didn't know that was even possible. I'm not interested in doing the right thing. I bought the ring the day before I left Hawaii; it has kept me going this whole time. I'm asking you to marry me and be my wife because I love you and I can't imagine my life with out you, either of you."

Steve finished his speech by offering Cath the open box. At first Cath just stood, rooted in place. One hand covering her mouth, the other placed on her abdomen. A thousand emotions coursing through her body all at once, overwhelming her senses. She simply replied with a quick and somewhat frantic nod.

Steve stood up while simultaneously placing the ring on her finger where it belonged. Cath pulled Steve up (as well as she could) and proceeded to plant a vigorous kiss on his lips while holding him close as possible. It was the kind of kiss that had they not been in public would of quickly escalated. They simultaneously whispered 'I love you ' to each other.

As soon as they broke apart Cath inhaled sharply and pressed her hands to her abdomen, before her smile crept further across her face. Steve's face was once again panic stricken by Cath's sudden movements, fearing the worst. She could sense his unease and quickly silenced him by lightly pressing his hand to her lower abdomen. For a moment Steve stayed silent but, with the same concerned look on his face, having no idea what was happening. A few seconds later, the baby gave another swift kick, right under it's parents joint hands. Steve quickly turned from concerned to dumbfounded, to having his eyes welling up with tears. Cath spoke, the tears threatening to fall clear in her voice.

"The baby missed you too, already knows their daddy."


End file.
